Summer Belongs to You
''Summer Belongs to You ''is a song from "Lauren and Miley Summer Belongs to You!" This song has similar lyrics to the Phineas and Ferb one. Lyrics Lauren: 'It's been a long, long day And there were moments when I doubted '''Isabella: '''That we'd ever reach the point Where we could laugh and sing about it '''Lauren/Isabella: '''Now the sun is set on this, Another extraordinary day And when it comes 'round again, You'll know what I say... Tell me what'cha wanna do today All we need is a place to start If we have a heart, we'll make it Cos we ain't messin' around (we ain't messin' around) Yes we can, dream it,.do it, build it, make it I know we can really take it To the limit before the sun goes down..... '''Lauren: '''As soon as you wake up, you gotta make your move '''Isabella: '''Don't miss a beat, just get into the groove '''Lauren/Isabella: '''The sun is shining, there's a lot that you can do (a lot that you can do) There's a world of possibilities outside your door, Why settle for a little? You can get much more Don't need an invitation, everyday is new Yes, it's true... Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you. 'Candace: ''All right, I'm taking a verse.'' Lauren: ''Be my guest.'' Candace: 'I've traveled halfway 'round the world And almost turned back and ran away But 'cha helped me get my courage back So now I've gotta say That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a bother Today I can't imagine Having better little sisters And you gotta believe in something So today I believed in you And you came in through, we made it I've never been so proud '''Lauren: '(Never been so proud...) '''Candace: '''I know at first it seems implausible But we accomplished the impossible Now there's something I've gotta say aloud Time is what you make it, so take a chance '''Lauren: ''That's it!'' Candace: '''Life is full of music, so you ought to dance '''Lauren: ''She's got it!'' Candace: '''The world's a stage and it's time for your debut '''Lauren: ''By Jove, I think she's got it!'' Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair Lauren: ''Yeah!'' Candace: '''The world is calling, so just get out there '''Lauren: ''That's what I'm talking 'bout!'' Candace: You can sing forever, so your dreams are all in view... Lauren: 'Yes, it's true... '''Lauren, Isabella, '''and '''Candace: '''Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun, There's nothing better to do '''Lauren/Isabella: '''Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to boys and girls all 'round the world We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true Summer belongs to you. ''(These quotes are said in the same time as the previous verse) '''Constance: ''Hey, Candace!'' Candace: ''Constance! You came back early!'' Constance: ''Well, I've missed my best friend.'' Candace: ''Ooh! I like the sound of that!'' Constance: ''Besides, you forgot something in France.'' Candace: ''I did? What?'' Constance: ''This.'' '''Miley: '''Baby, baby, baby, baby '''Lauren/Isabella: '''Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Whatever you wanna do, you make the rules You got the tools to see it through Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you) Just remember that you can do it, and when you're through It will change your point of view Summer belongs to you! Category:Songs